A New Day
by Jump.With.Jess
Summary: After the events in Thor, Darcy graduates and then takes a job offer from S.H.I.E.L.D.s overseas branch. 3 years later she's back in the states as the new S.H.I.E.L.D./Avenger liaison. The last few years have made her grow up and she's seen a lot and become somewhat jaded. This is her life from teenager hood as a Rodeo Princess in NC-Married to Tony Stark with kids!
1. Chapter 1

**~This is an un-beta'd fic.~I own nothing, I just like to play with them from time to time.~**

Soooo I guess I should tell you a bit about myself, first off my name is Darcy Lewis and until I was 24 I..hhmm...floated? That's probably the best word, not to say that I didn't get good grades I mean please I got into Culver University. But I digress, I grew up on a 200 acre horse ranch in NC that my very large and very loud family owns and was a normal farm girl.

I went to the same small town public school that my family and friends did and did most of the same things they did, although I was Rodeo Queen in Middle School and High School. I had a few boyfriends in high school but between rodeos and farm chores there wasn't much time and my Daddy had a rule that my grades had to stay at an A average and all my chores finished before I could go out.

I didn't know what I wanted to do when I got out of high school other than escape, so I applied to any school that I thought I had a chance at. Not that I thought I really had a chance at Culver but they had a wide array of courses and for a 17 year old girl who had no clue what she wanted to do other than party at college like in the movies, that was probably for the best.

So when the acceptance letters came and Culver was one of them I took the scholarship moneys I had won from rodeos and the college fund from my parent's **(Not to mention a few sizable student loans.)** and I left. Of course I found out pretty quick that partying wasn't so easy with the course load I had and my job, in my second year I managed to get myself on a group going on a week long trip to the UN in NYC which was super hard and only managed because one of the students going got food poisoning.

When we got back I decided that I wanted to major in political science and be one of though's people, in hindsight I think I fell in love with the city more than the people or the job. After 3 and a half years and the blood bath of midterms I was still 6 credits short so when I saw the sign up sheet for Dr. Foster's new study and hey here's a plus, it's in NM I thought that was going to be waaay more glamorous than what it turned out to be, no clue why I thought that it would be exactly.

I think I was still enamored with the idea of travel at the time, **(4 years later I have traveled the globe and lost that asinine fascination.)** then Thor's big Norse ass beamed down like something out of Star Trek with all of his and Loki's daddy issues and after that everything changed.

Jane and I had become pretty good friends and I looked at her like the older sibling I never had so when S.H.I.E.L.D. was trying to figure out what the hell to do with a barely graduated, 24 year old poli sci major who had seen 2 Norse God/Aliens she lobbied for them to train me for a position within S.H.I.E.L.D. .Actually her exact words were "A safe desk job where alien robots don't try and blow her up.

"as far as she knew she got her wish and I had been working as a secretary for European branch of S.H.I.E.L.D. and have lived a very safe life, **(I showed her pictures of a Christmas Office Party when I came to the states for her and Thor's wedding.)** when in reality I got training in espionage, 7 languages and several forms of defense.** (I can do terrible things with a spoon.)**

Occasionally I've had to drop off the map for missions for a few weeks but I always give some excuse why, like I'm taking a vay-kay for a bit or my boss has us doing in depth research for a banquet in honor of some diplomat blah blah etc. etc. but I'm tired of never seeing my family or Jane.

So when I put in my transfer to come back to the states and Director Fury via Agent Coulson offered me a job as the new liaison for The Avengers it just felt like things clicked. So within a week I tied up all my loose ends in Europe and had all my things **(sans a couple of suitcases)** shipped through S.H.I.E.L.D. to Stark Tower. The day before I left my girlfriends took me out for shopping and dinner at my favorite restaurant, **(I got some really cute shoes, their black and white with these...well never mind it doesn't really matter.)**

I had 2 weeks of vacation time before I had to report for work at S.H.I.E.L.D. so I did what I had been wanting to do for the last 2 years. I went Home. It was great I did ranch work and rode my old horse, caught up with my friends and realized that not including school breaks **(And I'll be the first to admit that I didn't always make it home then.)**I had been gone for 6 years and my family had grown and changed.

Couples I had come home for weddings on the weekends for now had kids, the old barn dog Lilly was dead and my mother had found a latent love of dogs the size of footballs...that's actually an exaggeration, one of them could fit into my coffee cup. I also video chatted through S.H.I.E.L.D.s secure server with Jane when I first got back, and let me tell you I'm almost positive her super power

**(Other than being freaky take-over-the-world-with-my-very-large-brain smart)** is communicating with dogs through high pitched excited screaming. Seriously the computer stopped picking up the sound, it was like she was miming.

At the end of my vacation I notified S.H.I.E.L.D. of my itinerary and two days before I was due to start work, flew into LaGuardia Airport. I breezed through security and baggage claims and when I got outside there was a shiny black town car and what was obviously a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent waiting for me next to it...It helped that he had my name on a little cardboard sign.

Years with S.H.I.E.L.D. and Thor's batcrap crazy brother had taught me to be cautious when strange, intimidating men who know your name and drive black cars so before I went any farther I called into S.H.I.E.L.D. and asked for confirmation. Once it was given I greeted him **(His name was Agent Booboo and let me tell you, you have no idea how hard it was for me not to make any snarky comments to him...NO idea.)**

and showed him my S.H.I.E.L.D. ID, it took barely 20 minutes to reach Stark Tower's but I could feel the same thrall as I had the first time I had been in this city. When we reached the building we drove into an underground parking garage, which then began the scanning process to get into the non-public areas of the building. It only took around 10 minutes to get to the "Front Desk" of the S.H.I.E.L.D. section of the building, Agent Booboo

**(I'm sorry that name cracks me up!)** requested someone to show me to my quarters. While I waited I noticed everyone either outright stopping and staring or walking past multiple times and glancing at me, because the latter was such a less creepy option.

**Pausing I stopped speaking into the camera for a moment and listened to one of the high tech baby monitors Tony had scattered everywhere, everyone froze for a second before I shook my head**

**"False alarm." Leaning back into Tony arms I spoke into the camera once more "Kids I know this will seem a little strange to you, seeing these videos when your older and start asking questions but your Daddy and I am hoping these will help answer them."**

**"Actually kids I'm doing this so your Mommy stops worrying." Smacking him on his arm I shushed him "Anyway it's like this, your Daddy and I have had a rocky time getting together and a lot of though's you'll be able to look up or see on tv when you get older and wonder about your Daddy,"**

**"And your kick ass Mommy " leaning up I kissed the underside of his jaw "I want you to have the real story and not what the rag shows say. Were going to have to stop this now because its almost time for you guys to eat and frankly I'd like a sandwich myself. I love you and so does your Daddy and will talk again soon." Clint stopped the video camera and took it off its tripod**

**"You did great although I never realized what a rambling nutcase you were until now." glaring at him I snuggled back into Tony as his chest rumbled against my back "Do you really want to go there Hatchling? Your girlfriend infiltrated my company and then scarred Happy for the rest of his life with her super spy moves. JARVIS save Code Name Inform Baby's videos to your video to your database."**

**Natasha's clear voice rang out from where she sat perched behind Clint on the back of the couch "True but I've..." the rest sounded murky and unintelligible as I quickly succumbed to sleep against Tony's warmth...what so shoot me the twins have been colicky for the last few days and my husband is extremely comfortable.**

~I would love it if you would review, I want to grow as a writer and the only way to do that is feedback!~


	2. Chapter 2

**~I own nothing, I just like to play in the sandbox.~**

**I tried to run to the elevator on my 4 inch heels but sort of ended up hobble/skipping, it was something that even after all these years with S.H.I.E.L.D. I still haven't mastered. They really need to have a training seminar on it. "Shit I'm late, I'm late for a very important date."**

**Reaching the elevator I jabbed the button multiple times, unfortunately the size of the building coupled with all the god damn people mean that elevators can take anywhere from 5 minutes to close to 10. The buzzing of my phone stopped me from cursing the people around me, opening I spoke. "What? "**

**There was a slight pause on the other end before Tony's voice came through, "Babe your sounding a little crazy, I'm sending the elevator down to you now." Glancing at the people around me I lowered my voice, "If you get it here in the next minute I'll let you tie me up." 10 minutes later I had checked on the twins and touched up my makeup from Tony's welcome home.**

**Leaning back on the couch I layed my head on Tony's shoulder as we waited for Clint to finish setting up the camera, "Ok were good to go whenever your ready Darce." I nodded. "Lets do it."**

The older women from the secretarial pool of Stark Tower/S.H.I.E.L.D. made pleasant chit chat as we strode through the maze of hallways._ '2 left's from the check in desk, up 5 story's by elevator, off the elevator down the hall left, right, right, go straight until you hit the wall then right, into elevator scan key card and type in pass code up another 3 story's, left and another left.'_

**(Seriously it's ridiculous, your Daddy's going to need to come up with some kind of Robot to chase you guys around when you start walking because I don't think I'll be able to keep up.)**"It's such a pleasure to meet the new S.H.I.E.L.D./Avenger liaison, I hope you don't mind me asking dear but not much has been said on who are new liaison is?" Stopping at a nondescript white door she turned to face me, 'She seems worried, what the hell was the last person like? Fury said they had some issue...'

**(I remember thinking that all these people look half weirded out by me.)** smiling I responded "What do you want to know ma'am?"

"Oh no, don't call me ma'am it makes me feel so old Please, call me Marge," I nodded as she continued,"someone from the labs said that Doctor Foster was leaving work early today, and let me tell you that never happens. Well anyway they said that you worked with her when first appeared?" "Yes I did, I was Doctor Fosters first lab assistant for that project but I graduated soon after from college and took a job with S.H.I.E.L.D. overseas." She looked surprised that I was that open about it,

"Well this is you Miss Lewis if there's anything else you need this is my number." she handed me a slip of paper with a number and email on it, thanking her I dug around in my backpack before pulling out my business card and handing it to her.

"I'm not here just to make the Avengers lives easier, I'm here to help S.H.I.E.L.D. . If you think there's anything I can do better in my capacity as the liaison just let me know, don't hesitate to call or email me."**(She did call me a few times but it was usually with gossip she thought I might find interesting.)**"Oh thank you Miss Lewis, I hope you fare better than the last person, your certainly more pleasant than he was."

With a bright smile and a wave she was gone, pulling my key card back out of my pocket I scanned it through the lock and walked in. Dropping my backpack by the door I looked around, to the left was a closed grey door_ 'Must be the bedroom/bathroom'_, on the right against the wall there was a mini fridge and matching microwave with a blue couch and coffee table and a couple cabinets. _'And a pile of what looks like paper work?'_

**(Good old S.H.I.E.L.D. even when your not currently working for them they'll still monopolize all your time.)**Sitting down I pulled my boots off before grabbing the top folder and opening it,

**_Dr. Robert Bruce Banner aka The Hulk_**  
**_Identity: Publicly Known_**  
**_Citizenship:U.S.A._**  
**_Place of Birth: Dayton, Ohio_**

_'Aahhh ok then, homework...fun '_ **(It wasn't fun.)** After giving each one of the folders a once over I stood up and grabbed my backpack before going to the bedroom door and opening it.  
My luggage was piled in a corner along with a few odd boxes,

**(Working for S.H.I.E.L.D. you don't accumulate much in the way of belongings.)**searching through them until I found the box I was looking for I pulled my bedspread and linens out, quickly making up the bed I climbing under the covers. Picking up my feet I tucked the blanket under them before laying back and closing my eyes, I tried to let the last few weeks of hurried packing and traveling from S.H.I.E.L.D. HQ in Europe to my family's ranch in NC for the first 2 weeks of vacation I've had in years

**(With the exception of debriefing day after a mission that was it.**)and then here to NYC to start my new life, drain away before I went to meet Jane for a late lunch. Breathing deeply I snuggled deeper into my pillows before dozing off.

I jerked awake with a scream, fighting my way out of the coverlet and sheets. The muddled images still flashed rapidly in my mind as I tried to make sense of them, climbing out of bed I went to the bathroom to splash water on my face, grabbing my backpack on my way past. Pulling my hair brush and makeup bag out of it I tossed it onto the bed before entering the bathroom, looking around I was surprised at how big it was.

(My last quarters had a bathroom so small that I had problems turning around in it and it's mirror was only the size of my hand.)

Setting my makeup bag down on the sink I undid my hair and brushed it out before putting it back up into a messy bun, retouching my eyes I slicked on some more lip balm. Grabbing my boots I pulled them on and looked around for my non-existent phone before I realized what I was doing,

**(Since I was transferring S.H.I.E.L.D.s standard policy is that any of your old technology have all there data scanned into the S.H.I.E.L.D. server and then when you reach your new destination you receive a new device with all of your data re-scanned into it.)**leaving my quarters I retraced my steps to the first elevator I rode up. Ignoring the sudden quite inside of the elevator I pushed the button for the main floor, ridding down I could feel the stares as people got on and off the car.

**(And the creeptastic mutters.)** Finely reaching the first floor I stepped off and crossed to the restaurant located inside by the main "S.H.I.E.L.D." entrance, I looked around a moment before spotting Jane sitting in a corner with a laptop open in front of her._ 'You can take Jane away from the lab but not the lab away from Jane.'_Walking up to her table I spoke when I stopped next to it "You're not terrifying some lab intern are you?" Jerking away with a gasp she damned near flipped her chair, "Holy poptart "

smiling I sat down. "You know the Gods yet you still worship sugar laden food tuttut Jane." She gave another one of though's ear splitting squeals before lunging out of her seat and hugging me, "It's so great to see you I didn't even hear you come up, " sitting back down she closed her computer "wow you look awesome Europe defiantly agreed with you." Ignoring her stare I thanked the waiter as he set down a glass of ice water and a menu.

"Two weeks of vacation with my family is more like it. Listen I noticed when I first walked in Thor was sitting in the lobby trying not to look like he was Thor, why don't you go get him and then we'll order?" I smiled at her wry look, "I told him it would never work, I'll be right back." standing up she came back a few moments later with Thor in tow. Standing up I braced myself, "Lady Darcy " picking me up he squeezed me in a breath stealing hug. "Thor...cant breath..."

Releasing me he set me down with a sheepish look "Sorry Darcy, Jane warned me that you looked breakable." "Jane " "Thor Don't tell her I said that. I didn't say you looked breakable I told him not to break you." "It's not his fault, he's a growing boy." Sitting back down I looked at the menu 'The 3 meat salad sounds good...'**(The fried orange chicken in it is divine.)**"Oh please Tony banned him from his workshop."

"That was no fault of mine he gave me permission to sit in his car." "How's the 3 meat salad?" "Good the house dressing go's well with it." "Lady Darcy the team is excited to meet you " Really that's great,"

"I told them you would say that Let me go get them." standing up he ran from the room. I stared blankly after him "there all out there, aren't they?" leaning forward she took my hand "Just breath they really are excited to meet you, Thor told them about you tazzing him...Your one of his favorite battle story's."

"What the Little Midgardian Girl Who Could? I was already warned that I might have to start early, especially if I happened to meet any of them before Tuesday." she pulled her hand away as the waiter walked over. "What can I get for you this afternoon? May I recommend the Chefs Soup." "I'll take the 3 meat salad with the house dressing please, Jane?"

"The same thank you." Jane handed him our menus "Ok, is that all"  
"I'd like coffee please." "Black?" "Yes, also were going to need another table and more chairs, we have a larger group joining us." "I'll have it done at once ma'am." Once he walked away I met Jane's eyes "I'm going to shove in just as much vacation as I can before Thor comes back with the merry band of Avengers. I refuse to give up my last two days of happy time before the madness of S.H.I.E.L.D. takes over my life again "

Standing up she replied "Hear they come you'll do fine" "I'm not standing up, my vacations is not over." The waiter returned with our drinks and sat the coffee and down in front of me as two more moved tables around to accommodate our party. "Lady Darcy I would like you to meet my brothers and sister in arms."

A murmur of hellos sounded out as I held up a finger before turning sideways in my chair_ 'Not all of them thank Easter, just Barton, Romanov and Rogers_.' "Hi there everyone, I'm not technically off vacation till Tuesday and since I haven't had a vacation in hhhmmm 3 years I refuse to officially meet any of you till it's over but if you'd like to sit down Jane and I just ordered." There was a shuffle as chairs were pulled out and the waiter came back with our food. I could feel them staring at me as I dug into my salad

_'What is up with all the staring at this branch, granted I don't blend but I'm not working so...'_ "You were right Jane this is really good. So what do you want to know? Ask me anything." setting down my silverware I met there eyes. Rogers was the first to speak "Just like that, you'll answer any questions we have?" "It seems only fair considering I have complete files on each of you. There are some things that I cant answer until Tuesday but other than that shoot." Romanov was the next to speak, this time in clipped tone _'not pleased I have her file...not really surprising considering the blood bath inside it.'_

Do we get your real file or are we to be left in the dark?" Jane interrupted before I could say anything "I told you before when Tony hacked her file that it is her real file. I'm not sure why you think there's more, S.H.I.E.L.D. gave her a safe desk job in there accounting department. I've seen the pictures to prove it."_ 'Oh this is going to go ssooo well.'_Replying to Romanov I kept one eye on Jane, "Your correct the file in the data base is fake but that's a Tuesday question, I will answer it but not until all the paperwork is signed." Jane grabbed the edge of the table, starring at me. "You didn't have a quite desk job did you?"

"No." "You lied to me then?" "I protected you, look I already got cleared to fill you in before I start work again and I got you clearance to go out with me today." Thor's deep voice filled the quite of the table "Who is the senior field agent going out with you?" pausing for a beat I debated answering truthfully. "I am, and like I said everything is already filed but if it makes you feel better you can come with us."

_'Even though that will draw way more attention to us than just two girls out for the day.'_He obviously came to the same conclusion as I had as he gave a reluctant shake of his head. "So Jane what do you say, wanna go out for ice cream?" She was still staring at me but had released the death grip she had on the table and was leaning back. "Sure, there's a great mom and pop place near Central Park." " Great so it's settled." Signaling check to the waiter he came over immediately with a scanner

**(Everything you make at S.H.I.E.L.D. unless specified other wise is put onto your ID card.)**"Hear you go ma'am, I trust everything was to your liking?" scanning my card I added his tip on before signing the pad and handing it back to him. "Yes thank you, give the chef my compliments." With a nod he was gone "I haven't been issued a new phone yet but I'm staying on the 8th floor in room 32H, so just come get me when your ready. Thor it was great seeing your big Norse face again, I hope the three of us can have diner soon."

"If you want to go grab your purse or whatever you need Darce I'll wait in the S.H.I.E.L.D. lobby for you and we can just go now." I smiled and nodded at her "Sure thing I'll be back in...well I'd love to say 10 but it took me that long just to get down here."Barton snorted "Yeah there's really no way to make them any faster, Natasha and I just use the vents." "Noted."

30 minutes later Jane and I strolled down the sidewalk chatting about Thor accidently cold cocking a senator at the last party S.H.I.E.L.D. made them all go to. "And then Steve told off Senator Murcason for cursing and asked him what kind of example he wanted to set for all the other politicians." Opening the door to the ice cream shop I ushered her in

"Jeeze I know I joked about Thor's strength but he's like a freakin bull in a china shop." "I know it's so sad, he's really graceful in battles which makes it even worse because then everyone thinks he does it on purpose." With a frown she stared up at the menus on the wall "So what's good hear?" "The truth and quite back booths." "Touche, I think I want the bubble gum blast."

Once we were seated Jane made a go on motion with her hand "Ok so I'm not sure really where to start so I guess I'll just start at when I first got there. That first week or so they trained me for data entry and filing...it was sssssoooooo boring.**(It really was one of the worst jobs I had ever had...and that's including the spring I worked with our local vet birthing calves.)**

A couple weeks later Director Fury came over to our branch for a powwow and came by to see how I was fairing, I was in knife training at the time he asked me right after I was done whether I thought I could be cut out to be a field agent. I said yes and the rest is water under the scary, shaded in gray S.H.I.E.L.D. bridge." She hadn't interrupted but a hurt expression was fixed to her face.

"Why did you lie to me?" "Once I got in so deep I wasn't aloud to say anything, it's part of the whole spy thing." "But you came up with evidence, basically a lie with pictures about your life." "Well the pictures weren't a lie, I really did go to that office party..I didn't go to any of the other ones but...

Finishing our ice cream we stood up and left walking towards Central Park, "And all though's times you were taking vacations and to busy working to talk to me or your parents?" "You talk to my parents? Never mind not important right now, I really was working. And espionage is really hard." Sitting down on a park bench she laughed along with me, "I still cant believe you're a spy that seems...no I cant even fake amazement at that, your just the right kind of crazy for the job."

"Oh haha very funny I really enjoyed it actually." "So why did you want this job?" I paused and looked over at her "Are you asking me that as a friend or as the other half of one of the Avengers?" "Please don't be angry, but both."

"I'm not mad, you've always told me the truth and you've always had my back...even when I don't want the first and the second makes you feel more like a naggy older sister." "Love you to Darce." Leaning towards her I wove my arm through hers and put my head on her shoulder so I didn't have to meet her eyes"I came back because I got tired of killing people."

I ignored her stiffening frame and held on to her arm tighter. "Because I got tired of never being myself... literally never being myself I was Veronica and Tiffany and a bunch of others and never having roots, I want a home again with people who know who I really am. I want my friends and my family and I want to be bright and shiny and not a depressed sad mess that hurts everything around her."

After a few moments of silence I broke."Please say something." she unwrapped her from mine. "I'm so sorry that I dragged you into this world." she sounded choked and when I sat up she had tears running down her face **(I think my heart broke a little right then seeing her cry over me. It really did feel like right then that I was just hurting everything around me again.)**

"Oh NO Jane don't cry you didn't drag me anywhere, I signed up for your research project and I agreed to take a job with S.H.I.E.L.D.. You had nothing to do with my life choices, and besides S.H.I.E.L.D. is good for me it's made me grow up." "You killed people Darce if I hadn't brought you into S.H.I.E.L.D.s line of sight that never would have happened."

"No Jane my skills with weaponry and kicking ass is what did that. I love you Jane you're my sister from another mister and besides if this new job works out I wont have to kill but the minim amount of people anymore." Her tears dried up as we stared at each other before bursting into laughter.

**"Ok kids so that's all I've got for you today Mommy and Daddy and all your Aunts and Uncles have work to go back to." Tony gave the loose curl he had been playing with a tug before letting go." "I love you and so does your Mommy your Aunts and Uncles on the other hand are iffy at the moment, they wanted to spend some time with you guys so we left you with them last night while we went out. When we got back it looked like your Uncle Bruce went Hulk in here,**

**seven of them three of whom I want to point out are super spy's, couldn't keep up with you guys and I'm pretty sure your Aunt Pepper never wants kids now." As soon as Clint turned the camera off Jane jumped off the couch and pounced on me, climbing on the couch and giving me a hug. "I love you like a sister you know that right?"**

**"Right back at you." Giving me one last squeeze she let go and stood up "Oh don't stop on my account you two can hug all day." Tony's lecherous smile grew as I smacked him in the chest. "Man of Iron cease ogling my wife, you have a most buxom mate beside you already."**

**Tony slipped his arms around me pulling me into his lap at Thor's mock serious tone. Everyone stood up and dispersed back to whatever they had been doing before we started taping. "Oh that's great use me as a human shield why don't you?" "What else are buxom wives for?" He murmured in my ear before kissing my neck. "Let me up I want to go check on the twins before I have to get back to work." "Fine go check on them but blow off work for the rest of the day and stay here with me."**

**"I cant and neither can you, remember you and Pepper are going to a board meeting right after we finished here." "And that's just what I'll be, bored." "You'll be fine IM me if you get bored and I'll send you dirty pictures." I could feel him hardening beneath me "I'm bored right now." rocking his cock into my ass he attacked my neck biting and sucking before soothing the sting away with soft kisses and licks. Feeling myself flush and open to him I pulled away, "Tonight." springing up I all but ran from him to the twins room, his gaze scorching me as I went.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I jerked awake to the sound the sound of screaming baby. Rolling out of bed I walked into our living room and then through to the nursery but the door was already open and someone they were quieting by the time I got there. Not wholly unusual that someone was in there with them, the twins were almost always in someone's arms and I think I knew who's arms though's were. Peaking around the corner of the door I observed Tony rocking one of them. "Hey there hot-rod need a hand?" His head snapped up as a smirked "Damn I was hoping to get to them before they woke you up."**

**"I may still take you up on that, I think I'm sleep walking at this point. Which one is it?" "Xavier and I figured you'd still be out you were still up when I went to bed." I closed the door behind me before walking further into the room. "Be glad that I was, Natasha would have flipped the coco puffs out when she saw her new action figure." "How bad?" I held my hands up to my chest, "Baby they were twice the size of mine and with the added bonus of a porno stars voice inside of that little plastic piece of crap saying Come here villain and see what I do."**

He snickered a little before shifting in the rocker,"Good thing you nixed it then, she would have killed us all." crossing my arms I took a step closer."I see that smile Stark." "What smile?" "Oh don't even Besides I kept the proto type, it only seemed fair since she made fun of your action figure that you get to make fun of hers." He beckoned for me to take his hand, pulling me forward until he could wrap his free arm around me. Bringing me to his side he pulled me down before giving me a kiss"Your so sexy when you're devious." kissing the corner of his mouth I stood "Tell you what, you don't have anything going on today and neither do I so why don't you take Xavier and I'll grab Aurora and the four of us can have a day in bed watching TV?" He raised an eyebrow. "Sherlock?"

"Damn skippy, I wish they would hurry up and make a new season already." He scowled, "You just want to ogle Cumberbatch " "Have you seen his cheekbones." stepping away from him I picked up the still sleeping Aurora. Laying her on the changing table I cleaned her up before redressing and swaddling her. "Yeah well, my wife and my best friend are both obsessed with his "cheekbones" I have nice cheekbones to but no one ever obsesses over mine." "Tony I love you but unless you grow another 2 feet and become a crazy crime solver I refuse to gush over your cheekbones, especially when there's so many more yummy assets." He muttered something that sounded suspiciously like "goddamn right"

as he walked to the door and opened it...to find Clint waiting on the other side. "What do you want hatchling? Polly want a cracker?" "Haha no. The both of you are up now so get yourselves into the living room were going to video tape some more." "But..." I started before he cut me off "No buts, so hustle your bustle and get moving, Peppers heating up bottles." giving me a look Tony followed out after him

"I feel strange..in a bad way when you use though's phrases, it's like you've been hanging out with Cap to much watching romcoms again."After we were seated on the couch with a twin in each of our arms and everyone settled in there usual spots on the opposite side Clint turned on the recorder and I began.

The last two days of my vacation time flew by in a not vacation. S.H.I.E.L.D. having of course found out that I had, had contact with at least 4 of the Avengers found no reason for me not to start studying up on the current events having to do with them and the last liaison. Who was like I had suspected, was a HUGE weenier. He was a wannabe politico and had an agenda the size of Texas and the brain the size of a pin head, the public hated him and he didn't care for them which was made clear every time he went on air. Seriously you can look it up on youtube, there's news clips of people throwing rotting food at him. Needless to say after I saw those I had a small panic attack at what they would do to me.

When Tuesday morning dawned I was already up and dressed, I had new S.H.I.E.L.D. Tech consisting of a high tech watch,** (With the exception of weapons it's the only piece of tech that were aloud to keep permanently it's a tracker, relay device and a whole lot of other spy-ish stuff helpful for the job. They can get kinda itchy underneath though and I had taken it off back home and my uncle Micah accidently ran it over with a tractor so I had to get a shiny new replacement. )** Stark phone and laptop. I was ready as I was going to get. Grabbing my purse I shoved all my new toys into it and a shrug incase I got cold.

Since getting back with Jane from ice creamI had avoided leaving my apartment, the night I got back Jane and Thor brought diner and a weeks worth of food and S.H.I.E.L.D. had sent me all the necessary files for me to work with so when I emerged and found almost no one on the elevators or in the hallways I felt like I was walking on sunshine and the stars had all alined, until the car slowed down and with a happy DING opened wide. I was expecting to have to share the car with an employ...and I did, it just happened to be a very smiley Jane. "Good morning Darce " I pulled her into a one arm hug before responding

"Morning Jane What are you doing up here?" I had an inkling that she was here to escort me in the wide web of chaotic hallways and low and behold..."Came to grab you up for the meeting, they changed the conference room there going to use so they sent me to rescue you." I shot her a grin"Oh yeah I can totally see you with a cape, you and Thor can match." she snickered "Oh shut it." "Wow I'm really feeling the burn." she seemed hesitant to say anything else and glanced at me out of the corner of her eye. "What is it?" she opened her mouth only to pause as the doors opened and we stepped out

"You've changed a lot since the last time I saw you?" What do you mean we skyped two weeks ago, I haven't changed since then?" pausing outside a pair of double doors she spoke in hushed tones "No I mean since I saw you for the wedding, you don't dress the same as you used to, you don't speak the same way, acct the same way nothing. It's like the you're Darcy but you're not. Thor noticed to you know, it wasn't just me. I'm worried about you Darce you told me a little bit about the last 3 years and trust me that was enough or at least I thought it was."Glancing at her watch she continued. "As your honorary big sister I'm asking point blank what happened to you?"_ 'Everything and to much.'_

Flashes of interrogations and torture, the raw smell of blood and screaming... I cut off that line of thought before it went any further and I had a panic attack in the middle of S.H.I.E.L.D. before one of the most important moments in my life. I felt anger well up as I snapped back at her, I mean how dare she do this NOW right before something she knew meant so much to me? **(Hindsight is always 20/20 and me snapping at her was no different, I've always had a fairly chillax personality but if you poke me enough I can get really nasty and me being a bitch to Aunt Jane was no different.)**

"I grew up that's what this job does to you Jane. Have you seen pictures of the Director from 20 years ago? How bout Coulson? Because I have, one still had two eyes and wore red and the other one smiled and didn't have any worry lines. Have you seen anyone around here ever where red? I bet you haven't, wanna know why? It's because it reminds them of blood and burns and open wounds, of friends and coworkers dead and dying. This job ages you, I had to grow up and learn to think fast on my feet."

I paused for a moment and took a breath, closing my eyes I continued. "Jane, honey you're like an older sister to me and I'm not saying this to be mean but...You cant understand, you stay in the labs with all the other scientist. I'm willing to bet dollars to doughnuts that you refuse to watch the news and rely on Stark's A.I. ridden building to keep you up to date when a crisis happens and Thor has to go out along with the rest of them. Look I don't want to fight especially not today but don't act like you understand or even want to because the things

I've seen...the things I've done...there not pretty, they'd curdle your blood and have you running back to Thor." She stared steadily at me for a moment 'Mom gave me that same look when she caught me sneaking back in at midnight from meeting Luke West when I was 16.' "Fine maybe I don't need to know, Atom knows you've told me enough with that last bit but we will talk about this later." Holding up a finger in a stop motion before I could say anything, she continued. "You had your moment I'll have mine, don't worry, not now but later. Also I'm almost positive that they've all been watching...and probably listening to us. Like you said, A.I. wired building. This is us by the way I'll see you in there."_'Son of a bitch '_ Opening the door she fled from the stink eye I was sending her way, straightening my clothes I took a deep breath and opened the door.

**Pausing I stopped and re-wrapped the blanket tighter around Aurora, I decided to reclaim my day. "Kids I'm ending this chat for now, as you can see you two are with us this morning. You guys are about 2 months old and so far look completely identical." Tony snorted, "FYI kids I think you look like potatoes." I ignored his interruption and continued. "Your Daddy and I were going to veg out in bed for the entire day with the two of you but your Uncle Clint ambushed us as we were leaving your nursery and dragged us in here." Laughing Tony shifted Xavier in his arms "Kids to tell you the truth I thought I could quiet you guys down this morning or to be specific Xavier, and spend the morning in bed with your Mommy. Alone. But you guys, Xavier decided to sing us the song of your people and woke your Mommy up. So now it's," Checking his watch he paused "9:30 in the morning...Dear God why are you people up? The baby's I can see but the rest of you are freaks. Come on babe lets go back to bed."Helping me to stand he continued, "And kids you wanna know the best part we can get up and leave and no one can say anything. Your Mommy made them promise to stay quite in return for getting to listen to story time." Walking away we left our friends sitting on the couch staring after us. A little rude I know but moments with just the four of us were sometimes hard to find. "Jarvis make sure to save the video, I'd hate for Barton to delete the video and have stayed up on our day off for nothing. I could hear a faint protesting "Hey "as we closed and locked the door behind us. "It wasn't that bad Tony besides I want to get this done with before the next major freak out." "Not going to happen babe and it was a big deal they know how rare these quite moments are and they just want to satisfy there curiosity." Snuggling down into the insane amount of blankets and pillows I rolled my head to look at him "Oh please you do it to them all the time this is just Karma, besides for a while there they didn't know where I went or anything I mean it's not like I've talked about it. It's a part of my life that doesn't bring holly good memories, besides finding out about these two I mean." Seeing the flash of sadness in his eyes I leaned across the baby's in between us and kissed him "So how bout we get this veg party going?" smirking he grabbed me by the nape of the neck, sucking and nipping at my bottom lip before letting go and leaning back. "Jarvis que up season one episode one of Sherlock." 'Tease ' As if reading my thought he smirked and threw his arm across my shoulders. Doing these videos had made me think about my life before and while I wasn't unhappy nothing in my life had ever felt as right as laying in bed watching kick ass British tv with my family as right now.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Most of the Avengers were out on a mission to the Sahara, Hydra was being bad again... in fact the only one out of them still here at the Tower was Nat. Even Phil had gone out on this one, it was expected to be a quick in and out mission where Tony and Clint could both try out some of there new toys.**

**I already had a memo and speech prepared incase something went south with one of them, hopefully though it wouldn't be necessary and tomorrow night would find us all sitting in the main living room eating take out shawarma and passing Xavier and Ro from set of arms to set of arms. Laying aside my Starkpad I got up from the chair I had folded myself into and went to check on the twins, opening the door as silently as I could I snuck over to there cribs. It was always a wonder how they slept, you could put them in separate cribs but they would sob and cry until they were feverish and snotty...and back in one crib together.**

**Heads touching and arms reaching for the other, just like when they were still safe inside me. That's always a worry of for me, for most of my pregnancy I had usually had one of the Avengers around if Tony couldn't be there and a group of BAMF picked-by-hand-by-Coulson-and-Fury bodyguards. I was always safe and so were they, now there not inside me anymore and now there going to have to contend with all the things a normal baby would plus all the scary stuff that there parents are involved in.**

**Tony wants to take one of the nannies from the Towers daycare center and hire her full time, but all I can think of is what happens if something go's wrong while there with them or what if they end up being a baddy and again something happens to them? It terrifies me everything that can go wrong and at some point in time probably will, Tony's told me horror story's about when he was a kid and he would get yanked out of school or wherever he was because someone was trying to kidnap him.**

**I've helped plan enough missions that have to do with just that thing, politicians or royalty family members get kidnaped and S.H.I.E.L.D. go's into the rescue, at best 75% of them came back undamaged and alive. Fairly high odds yes but of the 25% that weren't so lucky...it's not worth thinking about. But that's just the thing I have to think about it, I'm there mom I can't help but think about it.**

**Grabbing there indoor stroller I and diaper bag I rounded up all the things we might need including extra bottles and aspirin. I had tried to breast feed directly when they were first born but it was so painful that after a few days of Tony almost begging me to stop I gave up and went to a breast pump, I missed the contact of though's first days with them but the freedom was admittedly nice.**

**Exiting our rooms with the stroller in tow I went to the elevator and pressed the button for Jane's lab's floor...well to be honest it wasn't just her floor but it might as well be she ruled it with an iron fist. Queen Jane of the Wackadoodle Scientists. Don't get me wrong I love the three I have and if the twins turned out anything like them I would be thrilled but there all Wackadoodles.**

**The doors dinged open and the quiet hubbub of the lab was instantly soothing. Having lived in Jane's lab in NM and then with Tony who's in his lab half the time and by extension Bruce lab, the sound of sciency equipment was a lulling sound that reminded me of falling asleep in the hay loft back home. It took me a while to get to Jane section of the floor, every time I turned around there was another person cooing over the twins. I couldn't even pretend to mind, they were beyond cute and looking less like potatoes every day. I noticed a group of female intern and waved to them, I actually really liked them. They were sweet and reminded me of a bunch of young Jane's, rushing over they gave me hugs and played peekaboo with the now awake Xavier.**

**Cecill broke away from the group and walked with me to my the lab I had been trying to get to for the last 15 minutes. Stopping outside the doors I turned to her "Were friends right?" She looked slightly startled "Of..of course Darcy?" "Are you asking or agreeing?" Drawing herself up to her full height she responded, "Telling." "Good he's fine as far as I know, how did your date go, if you don't mind me asking because we are friends...right?" with a small giggle she nodded. "Oh guilt trip nice, gives me a plausible excuse for telling you." "Oh please, he'll tell Tony who will come find me immediately and tell me most of what he said anyway." "Well they are science bros after all...really immediately?"**

**"I knew that Bruce kissed you 10 minutes after your last date finished. Don't worry though Pepper would never tell anyone and neither would I, plus I make sure through sexual favors that Tony's gossip only come's to the two of us." "Really that works?" "Seriously? I'm super bendy and he's a horn dog, how do you think we got these two bundles of unplanned joy?" She looked slightly shell shocked as she giggled again. "Nice." I gave her a hug and stepped away pushing the door open with one hand and pushing the stroller through with the other. "Seeyah girly, I'll call you when I know something."**

**"Thanks " With a wave she ran down the hallway towards the way her friends went. Spotting Jane sitting with her back towards me I pushed the stroller quietly until it bumped her, with a gasp she whirled. Her face went from slightly affronted to super happy in a breadth of a second, "Hi guys What are you doing down here?" "I need to leave the nest, I felt like S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork was taking over my life again." "Yeah I know how you feel they always load me up with extras when Thor's gone to."**

**"Yeah I have like 3 times the crap paperwork for this mission as I did for the last one." sitting down I watched her lift Xavier out of his seat." "What have they got you doing?" Right before I came down here they had me doing stuff concerning the extra suitcase Thor brought." "It's not his fault One of his shit's takes up like a quarter of a regular suitcase " "I know that's what I put down as my answer." I spent the next few hours laughing with her and the twins and occasionally getting updates from Jarvis.**


	5. Chapter 5

**It had been close to two weeks since we had been able to make another video, what with crisis after crisis, fund raisers, work and well life in general things had been hard. In fact we were doing today's video in one of S.H.I.E.L.D.s nicer hospital rooms, the last solo mission Clint had been on hadn't gone quite as planned and he got shot...in the ass. Natasha's never going to let him live that one down, although she did make a dirty comment to him in Russian about Naughty Nurses ssooo...**

The twins have gone through a small growth spurt in the fingernail department and until I cut them, had talons where soft baby hands use to reside. I finally let Tony hire a nanny, his name is Pierre and he's 6'1 of teddy bear, when I ran during the drama of New Years Eve and ran he was my next door neighbor. He knows jiujitsu and does sunrise yoga with Phil every morning before the twins and sometimes me, are up. There's sssoooo something going on between them...maybe I can get Nat to spill the beans. Opening Clint hospital room door I poked my head in and watched them for a moment before making my presence known"Hey ya'll did I miss anything good?"

Clint gave a weak laugh "Nothing but Thor losing at poker again." "It is not my fault, I can not seem to muster a good enough "poker face" to succeed at this card game." Walking over to Tony I let him pull me into his lap, "Aaawww poor Thor, still horrible at lying huh?" with a sad frown he nodded. "I don't want to master the art of trickery but I would like to beat your husband at a simple game." Snickering I snuggled my head down onto Tony's shoulder, whispering in his ear."Should I tell them your counting cards." "Hell no this is fun, Natasha hasn't even figured it out yet."

"I'll have Jarvis take a video while she kicks your ass." While I waited for them to finish I played with the hair on the nape of his neck enjoying the gentle squeeze he gave to my hip every now and then, closing my eyes I enjoyed the people I considered my family's voices weaving around me. Natasha of course did catch on to what Tony was doing and announced it to everyone, I'm positive if I hadn't been there she would have lived up to her name, figuratively I assume... When everyone had settled back down and the camera was ready to go I started.

Walking into the conference room I greeted the Director and Agent Coulson and sat down at the end of the table apposite Phil. The silence while coffee was poured was heavy, breaking it I spoke "Jane I swear I'm going to eat all your poptarts." "Lady Darcy " "No fair " I shook my head slowly "Aaallll of them." "You mustn't Lady Darcy, Jane will starve to death." I gave a faux angry look, "Fine." glancing at the Director he nodded and made introductions while Coulson took notes on a legal pad.

" Agent Lewis meet the Avengers, you know Thor and Doctor Foster. Avengers meet Agent Lewis, at the end of this meeting if you agree to play NICE she'll be you new liaison. Now get to it, Coulson." Pushing there chairs back they stood up and exited the room without so much a howdy-do. "I thought I made it clear I didn't want to go to any more meetings where I wasn't the source of the awkwardness."

with a wink and a thumbs up he twirled in his chair." Good job though Doc, I doubt I could have done better." Noticing Jane's suddenly down turned face, I pulled his file from the stack and opened it. "Let me see...yep right here Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist, what do you get when you strip all that away? My first guess would have been stark naked, your S.H.I.E.L.D. file on the other hand has what I think is a better answer of "GIANT SARCASTIC DOUCHEBAG" written all over it in multiple signatures." Smirking at his narrowed eyes I continued.

"So moving on, I know you must have questions, concerns...more snark I can parry perhaps?" Moving to the head of the table I waited for them to start, once again the Rogers was the first to speak "You said Saturday that some of the questions we might have could only be answered today including the issue of your file?" "I did, as for my file..." "I couldn't find it." Stark had leaned forward to look around Barton and Romanov "Your file I couldn't find it in S.H.I.E.L.D.s database." "I know what your referring to Mr. Stark." "So moving on." "Of course , it's right here." Reaching down and pulling it out of my bag, I slid it down the center of the table to him.

After flipping through a few of the pages he passed it to Romanov and Barton smacking Stark's hand when he made a grab for it. Leaning forward he spoke "We agreed that only the three of us needed to read it," "We did not all agree, I still want to see it." "Well I guess you could get your A.I. to scan it to look at later but I wouldn't recommend it." "Why not?" I gave him a slow smile and crossed my arms

. He glanced down at my chest before flicking his eyes back up. "The fact I looked at your breast's means nothing." "Mmmhhmmm you keep telling your self that Stark." Romanov interrupted before he could retort, "Most of this is blacked out." sighing I nodded and leaned back. "Yeah I had to fight to get what's there, you'd think it'd be easier to get my own file but no. There trying to drastically clean up my file...you know incase I did get this job and some of it had to be "leaked", I got a lot of hell's no and red tape." "These tell us nothing," I leaned forward pointing at the file "Not true, look my full name is at the top You know that much now."

'Wow that glare could put Fury to shame.' "you know everything about us yet we know nothing about you, I don't care for someone having that kind of advantage over me." Rogers tapped the table and leaned back. "Or this team" 'Ok that's enough now.' "Look I admit as of right now the only people in this room I care about professionally or personally are Jane and Thor, I'd like that to include the five of you but if you feel that's not possible than please figure that out between yourselves and soon."

Standing up I gathered my things, "I and I'm sure The Director and Coulson would like an answer and soon...sooo chop chop." as I walked to the door I noticed Banner doing an awkward half bounce in his chair. "If we don't accept hiring you what will S.H.I.E.L.D. do with you?" I let out a light laugh "Well there hardly gona kill me off if that's what you're worried about," I winked, "unofficially there's an undercover assignment working for the IRA waiting for me. Don't let your conscience effect your decision Doc, I asked for this job for personal reasons and whether I get it or not I'm still cool with S.H.I.E.L.D.." Opening the door I walked a few feet down the hallway before leaning against the wall next to Coulson. "How did it go?"

"They played right into it, I don't think Barton or Romanov suspected anything." "You know or you think Agent Lewis?" "I know sir...I don't mean to overstep but if they do agree I wont just be working for S.H.I.E.L.D. any longer sir, I'll be working for them." "We know, but think of it like New Zealand all over again." "I'm not sure I can keep up a Double agent deal that long sir, I'll be working with the two best agents in S.H.I.E.L.D. for an extended period of time." Standing up he turned to me looking me in the eye, "Figure it out Lewis your smart, considered Europe's Operation Director's right hand I'm sure you'll do just fine."

"And if I cant?" he gave me that blank smile that everyone in S.H.I.E.L.D. feared as one. "Well...the Director is thinking of setting up a base in the Alps that we need agents to staff long term, I'm sure you would do very well typing in information again. Of course you wouldn't be able to leave very often, every couple of years at most. Wasn't that one of the reasons you wanted this job in the first place Agent Lewis? To be closer to your family, friends...Jane?"

He gave another grave smile before turning and walking away, stopping he turned back. "You know if the Avengers get any more bad publicity we just might have to disband them, Doctor Foster would lose all her funding...Thor of course wouldn't have any reason to be here after that, they would have to go back to Asgard or be considered hostile's. Food for thought hhhmmm?" With that he walked away without a backwards glance, my heartbeat decreased at the same rate as the sound of his shoes walking away. I closed my eyes and tried to internalize the last few minutes of SCARY AS FUCK, the queasy feeling I had from when I woke up this morning had worsened to a dull rolling feeling in my stomach.

**"Well kids if you're wondering why the camera just tilted a funky way it's because your Uncle Clint's morphine just kicked in and he's dead to the world, see." I pointed the camera at him as everyone laughed, panning the camera around the room I pointed people out. "And there's your Uncle Thor and Aunt Jane, I've got a 50 on her getting pregnant by the first week of July.**

**And your Aunt Pepper and Tasha and Uncle Steve, and oh look your Uncle Phil. "Any words why you were such a douche Son of Coul?" "Nothing is as it seems...Go Rangers " "Okkkk then, moving on. And here's your Uncle Bruce and Daddy, they have such a bromance going on. I love you and so do all these people and so many more. Hugs and Kisses babies." Panning around the room once more I showed our family waving and blowing kisses.**


	6. Chapter 6

**He sat in front of one of his various screens with a glass of scotch and a half full bottle not far off, watching the video he had finished recording mere minutes ago, loop and loop and loop. Tears ran silent down his face, the only concession made to them was the slight shake that raced threw his frame. Tony found his gaze drawn to the StarkPad in his lap as the video started once more.**

"Now recording sir." Tony sat for a few moments staring into space before jerking upright and staring into the camera. He chuckled mirthlessly for a moment almost bending in half before sitting up and speaking. "So I'm sure your wondering where your mom is, well that's one of the few questions I can answer She's dead." Another mechanical forced laugh flew from his mouth. "You want to know the things I can't tell you? I cant tell you why a petty thief shot her at close range in the head at the quick e mart two blocks away when the video shows that she wasn't trying to stop him, I can't tell you why she needed that off brand Mexican gum that only they sell right then.

I can't tell you why it took two days before they found that piece of shit who shot her for a hundred bucks, I can't tell you why all of our friends keep giving me bullshit platitudes and holding my hand when your mom is the one who died on a dirty gas station floor alone." He paused and sobbed, burring his face into his hands. A few moments later he grabbed the bottle of single malt and took a hard pull. With a grief ridden sound he leaned back, "And worst of all I cant tell you how you guys are going to look at me when you find out I was the one who found the bastard who did this to her. That when I found him hiding out in the little shit hole down in Harlem I ripped him open and bathed myself in his blood."

the look on his face was almost...peaceful. "Your with your manny Pierre right now, he and our family have been passing you guys around since-since we found out your mommy was-was gone." Setting the bottle down he looked straight into the camera, "One thing I can tell you though is that I'm going to be here, I'm not going to leave you guys. I mean your mom would have me banned from heaven if I showed up to soon. Isn't that a funny thing? I didn't use to believe in heaven but now that Darcy's gone I can't imagine her being anywhere else."He paused and visibly gathered himself before continuing. "I love you and...and your mommy loves you and neither one of us is going to leave you because your mommys watching out for you and so am I."

**"Stop recording Jarvis and save it to her file." He tossed the device onto his workshop table and stood up, "J.A.R.V.I.S. un-engage lock down." "Of course sir." A ding and woosh later and Tony was being whisked away to the upper floor of the Tower.**


End file.
